Fifth Time's the Charm
by ice and coffee
Summary: Four times where Petunia wished to be a witch. When the fifth time rolled around, she'd already changed her mind.


**A/N: Coffee does not own Harry Potter...**

Title: Fifth Time's the Charm

Summary: Four times where Petunia wished to be a witch. When the fifth time rolled around, she'd already changed her mind.

Notes: ...I don't know why I wrote this. Petunia wasn't my favorite character, but this idea just came to me one day.

* * *

**I. Childhood**

The first time she saw her sister fly through the air and make the flower move its petals, Petunia knew that she was jealous. It always had been Lily, the smart, the pretty, the charming. Petunia Evans was the girl sitting in the back of the classroom, far too skinny and far too average for anyone to approach.

And when the Snape boy had come out from his hiding place, Petunia envied him. Envied him for knowing all about her sister's abilities ( "freaks," she'd whisper) and being just the same as Lily. Why couldn't she have been the extraordinary one in the family?

She'd watch them spend all summer together, laughing and talking and smiling and doing things that friends do together. Sometimes Petunia wondered what would happen if she had taken the place of the Snape boy. Would she and Lily have been the best of friends, sitting in the grass like that and whispering about nonsensical things?

Instead, Petunia watched her sister and the greasy-haired boy laugh together. _'If only I was a witch too...'_

* * *

**II. Adulthood**

"And now, you may kiss the bride!"

Petunia sat stiffly next to her parents, watching her sister and him ( "James," she'd remember when she looks down at Harry James Potter) share a kiss lovingly. She wouldn't have come to the wedding at all, if not for her parents' insistence and Lily's tear-streaked begging face.

It was unfair. Why did Lily have the happy ending while Petunia's miserable marriage was to a man far too large and far too arrogant for her taste? But it was too late, because Petunia's mask was now permanently glued to her face and she was known as Lily's horrible sister who hated magic.

She watched the newlyweds spin around and around in a dance, laughing in each others' embrace._ 'What would my ending have been like had I been a witch?'_

* * *

**III. First Year**

Finally, her sister's son reached _that _age. It wasn't that she hated him, but Vernon and Dudley did, so she had to as well. Petunia Evans didn't hate him. Petunia Dursley did. And when she heard the reports of his "misdeeds" from school, Petunia fought hard to suppress an urge of nostalgic longing.

She remembered well enough - her sister had received her letter when she was eleven, so Petunia would be free from the Potter boy soon. Free of the envy and sorrow she felt whenever she gazed into those pair of brilliantly green eyes, so eerily like Lily's...

As she watched Hogwarts letter after Hogwarts letter chase after Potter, Petunia found herself disliking him even more. She could still remember the little girl who had mailed the old headmaster and begged to be accepted as well. They didn't want her. But despite all the trouble the Potter boy had brought, Petunia couldn't hate him.

And for the first time in eleven years, Petunia wished that she was a witch.

* * *

**IV. Seventh Year**

There they were, standing in living room of their house and about to leave behind everything that they'd ever known. Petunia was not surprised by Vernon's hostile towards Harry - after all, it was the Potter boy's fault they were forced to do this.

However, when she looked at the dark-haired boy (no, he was a man now), Petunia only saw a small child forced to carry the weight of a burden he should not have to shoulder. As she lingered in front of the door, Petunia hesitated.

It felt wrong, to go without a goodbye.

But when she saw her own reflection in those brilliant green eyes, her mind went blank. How could she convey her feelings? All he knew was seventeen years' worth of hatred and abuse. He'd never knew the little girl in her heart, the one from all those days when Petunia Evans had laughed under the same sky as Lily Evans.

Turning to go, Petunia couldn't help but wonder one last time, _'Would I have been able to support him if I had been a witch...?'_

* * *

**V. Later Life**

James Potter - Lily Potter

Born 27 March 1960 - Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981 - Died 31 October 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

With a shaking hands, Petunia slowly traced over the letters inscribed onto the pale marble. She then carefully set down the bouquet of white lilies, her old and wrinkled hands brushing lightly against all the other flowers decorating the grave.

Behind her, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley watched in silent respect, one for his mother and the other for the aunt he never met.

"Lily..." It was thanks to Harry that she was able to visit her sister's grave. With the wizard war over (and Vernon Dursley dead), Petunia was finally able to see her sister's final resting place. "It's been so long since we've talked," she murmured softly to the cold stone. The last time she spoke to her sister, it had been full of angry and bitter words.

Here, she paused, unsure of how to continue. "You would be so proud of him," she whispered at last, leaning forward so that her forehead rested against the cool marble surface. This wasn't how she had imagined their reunion to be - her sister buried six feet under and she an old hag. "I know I am, even if I don't seem like it."

She really had been a horrible aunt. Because of her, Harry never had a happy childhood.

She sighed one last time contentedly. "I'll be joining you soon. And then, maybe I can properly ask for you to forgive me. I've been a horrible sister and aunt." Petunia smiled one last time before getting onto her feet clumsily, her son and nephew coming forward to assist her.

_'It's alright if I'm not a witch, because everything turned out all right in the end, didn't it?'_


End file.
